


Pie & Die

by Natsume_Rokunami



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Dark Comedy, F/M, Horror, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume_Rokunami/pseuds/Natsume_Rokunami
Summary: Besok Miyoshi berulang tahun, Emma ingin memberikan kejutan untuknya esok pagi.Miyoshi x Emma | #Fallentinevent





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji, baik dari karakter, plot dan setting. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Pie & Die (c) Natsume Rokunami

  Kalender berdiri di nakas samping tempat tidur mendapatkan lingkaran spesial di salah satu tanggal, tepat sehari setelah libur musim panas. Baru kemarin gadis itu mendapatkan pemberitahuan liburan musim panas di sekolah, Emma Grane si gadis berusia 16 tahun itu telah merencanakan aktivitas liburan dari awal. Gadis keturunan Inggris itu telah menebak datangnya liburan, maka ia menyusun agenda liburan dari jauh hari, ia pun menemukan hari ulang tahun seseorang berada tepat sehari setelah masuknya libur musim panas.

  Kaki tanpa suara melangkah menuju dapur. Dapur tersebut terasa lembab dan panas, Emma kemudian membuka jendela dapur dekat bak cuci piring di dapur. Udara yang lebih sejuk dibanding di dalam rumah bertiup masuk, Emma melihat kebun di depan rumah dan bumi meretak kekeringan. Tak ada lampu terpasang di kebun, membuat kebun tersebut tampak gelap. Oh, Emma sadar bahwa sekarang menjelang tengah malam.

Tak jauh dari kebun, ada sebuah kandang ayam dibangun dari papan kayu, lalu kincir warna-warni di pucuk atap. Ia ingat kincir tersebut ia buat sendiri kemudian dipasangkan ke sana berkat bantuan salah satu temannya, teman Emma bersedia memanjat atap asalkan ia diberikan sepotong lagi kue tart kacang.

  Kue tart.

  Gadis itu teringat kembali oleh misinya malam ini, alasan mengapa ia mengendap-endap ke dapur. Ia hendak memanggang pai daging sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk sepupunya. Kakak sepupu yang ia sayangi, yang merawatnya sedari ia masih ingusan berumur 12 tahun.

  Katsuhiko Miyoshi.

  Sejak ayah angkat Emma, Utsumi Amari, meninggal karena sakit, Emma dibawa oleh Miyoshi ke rumahnya. Miyoshi adalah sahabat Amari, pria itu telah menganggap Emma sebagai adiknya sendiri, ia bersedia membagi ruang di rumahnya untuk ditempati Emma. Sebuah kejutan karena Miyoshi tahu banyak soal perempuan, karena ketika Emma mengalami menstruasi pertama, Miyoshi tahu apa yang harus ia ajarkan dan lakukan untuk Emma.

  Bagi Emma, Miyoshi adalah sosok lelaki baik hati tiada tara.

  Walau mulutnya sarkas, perfeksionis, dan tak suka tampak buruk di depan orang, Miyoshi tetap menjadi orang terbaik di mata Emma. Tentu saja manusia seperti Miyoshi memiliki kekurangan, bukan? Kekurangan tersebut membuat pribadi Miyoshi tampak semakin menarik.

  Lama berjalannya waktu, Miyoshi terlihat _semakin_ menarik bagi Emma.

  Kali ini Emma ingin membuat hari ulang tahun Miyoshi semakin spesial dari buah tangan sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**joker game (c) yanagi kouji** _

_joker game fanfiction_

**PIE & DIE**

_by natsume rokunami_

**.**

**Miyoshi x Emma | T | Tragedy x Horror | Warning: typo(s), plot hole(s), grammatical error, OOC, etc.**

**.**

_Didedikasikan untuk_ _**#Fallen-tine** _ _event_

_Happy Reading_

**.**

**.**

**.**

  
Pintu itu tertutup rapat bagi siapapun yang hendak melukainya. Di balik pintu tersebut, terdapat sebuah sosok meringkuk, meratapi ketakutan tak berujung. Selama orang itu tetap berada di depan pintu, maka tak ada yang aman bagi sosok tersebut.

  Sepasang tangan menjepit kepala, gemetaran. Mata melotot, memutar-mutar seperti terjebak dalam sebuah lingkaran tak berakhir. Bibir peot ditekan pipi, membuka dengan gigi gemertak. Keringat dingin membanjiri pelipis dan leher, terror tak pernah habis setiap hari.

  Ketukan tiga kali di pintu membuat sosok tersebut terperanjat. Panggilan di balik pintu tidak membuat sosok tersebut berniat membukakan pintu.

  Justru semakin beringsut jauh, ke sudut ruangan yang gelap. Ia berharap eksistensi dirinya ditelan kegelapan dan menghilang.

 

**oOo**

 

  Pantri di rumah kayu berarsitektur klasik tersebut tak cukup memiliki bahan makanan dan bumbu, Emma ingat bahwa Miyoshi belum belanja dan memanen hasil kebun.

  "Bumbunya kurang," Emma meraih mangkuk kecil berisi bumbu bubuk berwarna hijau, "kalau hanya ini saja, rasanya takkan enak."

  Di sebuah wadah kawat menggantung dekat ia berdiri ada berbutir-butir bawang. Ada tiga tingkat wadah: bawang merah; bawang putih; terakhir bawang bombay. Daun bawang tersimpan di wadah anyaman di rak. Emma mengambil bawang bombay sebutir.

  Ada bahan lain tergantung di pantri, termasuk daging. Ada daging babi yang terikat oleh tali tipis di tiap sisi, seperti mengikat paket. Emma tersenyum, ia mendapat ide.

  "Aku akan membuat pai daging yang lezat, Kak Miyoshi!"

  Diraih tali tersebut, mengambil daging babi. Emma keluar pantri, menaruh semua bahan di meja dapur sebelum kembali ke pantri. Kali ini ia mengambil beberapa butir telur, daun bawang, daging sapi, bahkan daging domba.

  "Tiap sari dagingnya akan saling meresap dan menyatu, pasti cita rasanya luar biasa!"

  Gadis itu bolak-balik keluar pantri, ia juga membawa adonan pai yang dibungkus oleh plastik tipis. Beberapa mangkuk bumbu telah ditakar, dibawa ke meja dapur. Emma menatap semua bahan di meja, merasa ada yang kurang.

  "Ada yang kurang, sepertinya daging ...?" Emma kembali mengingat-ingat, kemudian ia teringat oleh sup ayam buatan Miyoshi. Miyoshi selalu membuat sup ayam tiap Emma jatuh sakit.

  "Oh, ayam!" Emma menjentikkan jari, kembali ke pantri untuk mencari ayam. Selang beberapa menit, Emma sadar bahwa tak ada persediaan daging ayam.

  "Apakah ayamnya habis?" Alis Emma bertaut ke atas, "Bagaimana ini? Kalau tidak ada ayam, pai dagingnya tidak luar biasa."

  Angin berhembus dari jendela menyapu tengkuk Emma, ia berbalik, mendapati jendela yang ia buka tadi. Pemandangan dari luar menampakkan kebun dan kandang ayam.

  Emma tersenyum, menjentikkan jari, "Itu dia."

  Kaki-kaki jenjang berjalan tanpa suara, keluar dari rumah. Emma memutari rumah, pergi ke halaman belakang di mana terdapat kebun dan kandang ayam. Gadis itu melihat sekilas ke arah kebun sebelum lanjut berjalan menuju kandang ayam.

 

**oOo**

 

  Dulu sekali, Miyoshi ingat, rintihan Emma dari balik pintu kamarnya. Pintu tersebut diberi label _Emma's Room_ , ada gambaran anak-anak di pintunya. Gambar anak laki-laki dan perempuan saling bergandengan tangan. Ketika Emma masih 12 tahun, kepribadian gadis itu masih sangat muda, seperti 6 tahun. Lelaki itu tak tahu Amari mendidik Emma seperti apa, tapi Miyoshi yakin Amari salah didik.

  Miyoshi mendekatkan telinga ke pintu, Emma masih merintih. Khawatir, Miyoshi membuka pintu kamar Emma.

  "Emma?"

  Ada seorang gadis kecil sedang terbaring di kasur bersama selimut, Emma tertidur, namun mengigau. Meski lampu kamar dimatikan, Miyoshi masih bisa melihat peluh di wajah Emma yang terpantul dari sinar bulan dari jendela.

  Miyoshi mendekati tempat tidur, memanggil nama Emma sekali lagi, "Emma?"

  Tidak dijawab, Emma terus bergumam tak jelas.

Tangan Miyoshi menyentuh kening Emma, ia merasa tersengat ketika panas merayapi telapak tangannya. Dahi Miyoshi berkerut, alis bertaut, tak sadar bergumam.

  "Demam." Lalu tak bicara lagi, hanya suara detak jam di nakas berkata bahwa waktu terus berjalan. Miyoshi tahu, ia tak boleh terus berdiri di sana, ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

  Miyoshi mengambil selimut lagi, menyelimuti Emma hingga dagu. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan, Miyoshi mengusap dahi Emma, tak peduli peluh Emma membasahi tangannya.

  Mungkin Emma sedang bermimpi buruk.

  Lelaki itu berbalik meninggalkan kamar, pergi ke dapur. Ia berniat membuatkan Emma sup spesial, Miyoshi teringat oleh Ibunya yang sering membuatkan sup ayam lezat kala ia jatuh sakit, kemudian keesokan hari, Miyoshi sehat kembali. Sup buatan Ibunya adalah obat untuk Miyoshi.

  Lelaki itu tak tahu bahwa Emma tersenyum setelah ia meninggalkan ruangan, menyentuh bagian yang diusap sang kakak. Senyum gadis itu melebar ketika mendengar suara panci berdentangan dan meja berderak dari dapur.

 

**oOo**

 

  Suara paruh mematuk-matuk dan kokok ayam menyapa Emma ketika pintu kandang dibuka, di sana ada sekitar 20 ekor ayam beserta beberapa ekor anak ayam. Mata Emma berbinar.

  "Aku akan mengambil yang paling gemuk dan bagus!"

  Gadis itu mulai mencari, suara kokok ayam riuh seperti saat di siang hari. Seharusnya mereka sudah tidur dan kandang pun sunyi, tetapi mereka sudah ribut sebelum ia membuka pintu kandang.

  Ini membuat Emma sedikit kesal.

  Ia melihat seekor ayam gemuk di salah satu bilik kandang, ayam tersebut tengah terlelap begitu damai, tampak tak terganggu oleh keributan di sekitar.

  Tangan Emma segera meraih kepala ayam tersebut, tak sabaran, ia segera menarik ayam itu dari bilik.

  Kemudian darah.

  Darah.

  Darah.

  Darah.

  Ini mengingatkan Emma akan kenangan buruk di masa lampau. Amarah membakar Emma hingga ke hati.

  Emma tak membiarkan ayam tersebut berbunyi sekalipun, ia mencabut seluruh bulu ayam itu dari tubuhnya. Brutal, tak sabaran, melampiaskan kekesalan.

 

**oOo**

 

Sup ayam yang ia sajikan selalu hangat dan habis sebelum mendingin, Miyoshi selalu memastikan Emma menghabiskan sup buatannya.  
  

Biasanya Miyoshi akan memberikan intimidasi atau sarkastik kepada orang yang tak menghabiskan masakan buatannya, tetapi Emma sama sekali tak membuat Miyoshi melakukan itu, Emma selalu menghabiskan itu dan tersenyum sehabis menyuap.

  Itu membuat Miyoshi heran, tapi ia senang karena ada yang tak membuang-buang masakannya.

  Walau ada satu yang membuat Miyoshi sedikit ... aneh?

  Emma sampai menyantap sup ayamnya hingga tetes kaldu terakhir, bahkan sisa bumbu yang mengendap di sudut mangkuk pun dijilat oleh Emma. Miyoshi merasa jijik, tapi tak ia tunjukkan, ia berpikir kalau Emma sangat menyukai sup ayam itu. Lelaki itu pun mulai sering membuatkan sup ayam untuk Emma.

  Tiap mangkuk sup ayam ia berikan dan diterima dalam keadaan kosong, Emma selalu memberikan sorot mata kegirangan. Tidak, kegirangan yang satu ini agak berbeda, ini bukan semacam emosi bahagia yang menciptakan seraut muka lucu.

  Tapi pupil yang mengecil dan senyum merobek lebar, dalam satu kedipan, ekspresi aneh itu menghilang dan Emma memberikan ekspresi ceria seperti biasa.

  Miyoshi merasa sedang berfatamorgana, walau terasa sangat nyata.

 

**oOo**

 

Sebaran bulu ayam dan bercak-bercak darah yang menggenang ditinggal oleh sang gadis berambut cokelat pendek. Di tangan gadis tersebut ada ayam gundul berlumuran darah.

  Emma keluar dari kandang ayam, berlari memutari rumah sekali lagi, memasuki rumah, menuju dapur. Ia lupa bahwa jejak-jejak darah di belakangnya harus ia bersihkan dari lantai sebelum mengering dan ketahuan oleh Miyoshi.

  Ayam tersebut pindah ke bak cuci piring, dibersihkan dari darah. Emma juga membersihkan darah dari dalam tubuh ayam hingga tak bersisa, kemudian ia pisahkan tulang dari dagingnya. Daging ayam tersebut ia lumatkan memakai remasan tangan.

  Daging beragam macam di meja ikut dihancurkan, yang keras ia hancurkan memakai palu kayu dari laci dapur. Kemudian daging-daging tersebut ia campurkan, diuleni sampai benar-benar menyatu. Gadis itu memotong bawang bombay menjadi tipis-tipis, memasukannya bersama adonan daging. Ia tambahkan garam dan gula, oregano tak lupa ia tambahkan ke dalam adonan.

  Setelah siap, ia masukan daging tersebut ke dalam adonan pai dalam wadah pai, diratakan, kemudian ditutup oleh adonan pai lagi. Ia berikan rongga pada adonan pai yang menutupinya, lalu ia masukan ke dalam oven sampai 25 menit.

  Sembari menunggu, Emma membersihkan semuanya. Melihat sisa bahan, Emma merasa seperti ada yang kurang. Gadis itu kembali berpikir apa lagi bahan yang ia butuhkan, tapi pai tersebut sudah sampai di oven.

  "Ah, aku akan tahu setelah Kak Miyoshi mencicipinya!" kata Emma kepada diri sendiri. Ia duduk memeluk lutut di dekat oven, menunggu sampai alarm berbunyi.

 

**oOo**

 

Sejak hari itu, Emma mulai berkembang semakin aneh. Ia semakin agresif, belum lagi dengan keberaniannya dalam mencobakan sesuatu. Gadis itu seperti yakin bahwa hasilnya akan sesuai harapan.

  Ketika Miyoshi baru kembali sehabis memanen hasil kebun, ia pernah melihat Emma sibuk berkutat di dapur. Ia merasa Emma sedang memasak, Miyoshi tertarik untuk memberikan sedikit bahan yang ia panen kepada Emma, Miyoshi merasa Emma sudah tumbuh makin dewasa.

  Tapi justru harapannya kembali dijatuhkan, berbuah rasa keheranan.

  Ia melihat Emma tengah mencabuti bulu seekor burung yang sering datang mengganggu kebunnya. Burung tersebut seperti sekarat. Tepat ketika semua bulu telah tercabut, tanpa ragu Emma mencabut kepala burung tersebut dari badan, mencipratkan darah ke mana-mana.

  Bila dilihat kembali, masih ada beberapa ekor burung bernasib sama di dalam bak cuci piring, diterjuni oleh aliran air dari kran.

  Miyoshi mundur selangkah.

  Emma menyadari ada seseorang di dekatnya. Ia menoleh, ada cipratan darah di dada, leher, dan dagu Emma.

  "Hai, Kak!" Emma tersenyum ceria, "Bahan makanan di sini tak pernah habis, tapi aku merasa bosan. Daging burung ini kalau kita makan bagaimana, ya? Akan kumasak jadi pai daging."

  Keranjang berisi hasil panen jatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

.

  Emma bergumam, ia teringat oleh memori lama. Memori tersebut berada di dapur ini, salah satu memori tak terlupakan bersama Miyoshi.

  Suara alarm dari oven terdengar. Emma meraih sarung tangan, membuka oven, panas menerpa wajah Emma.

  "Waah, terlihat enak," Emma menarik pai daging tersebut dari oven, "Kak Miyoshi pasti suka!"

  Langkah kaki berderap meninggalkan dapur, tepat saat fajar menyambut. Kali ini momen yang sangat pas untuk memberikan hadiah ulang tahun Miyoshi, gadis itu yakin bahwa pai tersebut akan menciptakan decak kagum dari sang kakak.

  Pintu kamar Miyoshi diketuk, Emma memanggil dari luar. Tak ada jawaban. Benar, hari ini sama saja, tak ada jawaban.

  "Kakak, aku membuatkanmu pai daging spesial. Hari ini kau ulang tahun, kan?"

  Tak ada jawaban.

  Knop pintu diraih, diputar ke kanan, Emma merasa ia tak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi. Matahari semakin naik, ia rasa Miyoshi sendiri butuh sarapan pagi?

  "Hai, Kak! Kau tampak semakin sehat," Emma terkikik senang, "aku membawakanmu pai daging, kurasa kau akan menikmatinya. Sayangnya Ayah takkan mampu lagi menyantap pai buatanku."

**.**

  _Utsumi Amari meninggal dalam keadaan sakit, tapi tak diketahui secara pasti apa penyebab sakit itu. Untuk seminggu, Emma bersama tubuh mati Amari sebelum ketahuan oleh Miyoshi._

**.**

  Sebutir kepala di atas kursi hanya menatap tanpa menjawab. Tak jauh dari meja, tergeletak sebuah badan tanpa kepala. Darah yang mengering di lantai telah menghitam akibat dibiarkan terlalu lama.

  "Kalau Kakak menolak pai buatanku lagi, maka selanjutnya dagingmu akan melengkapi bahan isian pai-ku."

  Kepala tersebut hanya menatap pai di tangan Emma dalam kondisi tak mampu berbicara sepatah katapun lagi.

**.**

**.**

Sejak saat itu, Miyoshi merasa bahwa seharusnya ia tak membiarkan anak itu tinggal di rumah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**end.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> kelihatan jelas ya improvisasinya? Ku gak ada ide matang ;-; cuma ku tergiur sama promptnya gegara ada kata "bake a pie" //WADEZIG. Kuambil prompt "i tried to bake you a pie but i failed"
> 
> Ku belom dapet pencerahan sampe ku teringat nama Youtube Felix Kjielberg, PewDiePie. 
> 
> Jadilah Pie & Die //NGEK
> 
> Ku ngebut bikinnya-- //ngekngek. kalo sempet akan direvisi
> 
> Makasih sudah membaca sampai sini


End file.
